The present invention relates to storage, and more specifically, to techniques for storing data. Storage devices, such as hard disk drives, continue to grow in storage capacity. In some cases, storage devices have significant capacity that goes unused. Such unused capacity, or empty disk space, typically serves no useful purpose in a computing system other than being available for future data storage.